Volcano
by emication
Summary: KateJack, SawyerJack. Everyone has selfish motivations.


Title: Volcano  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Kate/Jack, Sawyer/Jack  
Warnings: Inspired by Season 3 spoilers  
Summary: Everyone has selfish motivations.

It was the day they were set free that Kate made her decision.

When Kate ran over to Jack the moment he'd emerged from the tree line, kissing his mouth fully and hungrily and in front of Sawyer, Jack knew she had chosen. She pressed her body against his, resting her arms against Jack's shoulders as her fingers teased at the back of his neck, but all Jack could think of was their first kiss, how her arms had been trapped between their bodies like she was trying to shove him away, and then after how Kate had run away like Jack had struck her. He didn't feel like he won the prize as Kate ran her tongue against Jack's lower lip, trying to pull him into the kiss. He didn't feel anything at all.

Kate pulled away, her eyes confused but there was a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Jack?"

"Don't," he said, the warning clear in his voice, even though he wasn't quite sure as to what would happen if she didn't listen. Jack brushed passed her, leaving Kate as he continued down the beach to where Sawyer stood glowering. If his expression was dark and hateful because of Kate kissing Jack or the way he'd ignored her, Jack wasn't sure, but he knew Sawyer was protective of Kate. They both were.

But something had happened to Jack in his time spent with the Others, there was no denying it. The situation on the island had become so much clearer, and in whatever way Jack might have needed Kate before was now gone. The Others had let them go, but it wasn't just Jack's feelings towards Kate that had changed. He didn't want to return to the camp somewhere down the stretch of white sand and blue sea. Henry had called them "his people," but they really weren't. Jack had no reason to go back, put up with the people who wouldn't give him just a moment's worth of peace. With the Others he'd be left well enough alone, and they'd be able to get him off the island.

People wouldn't be happy with his decision, but Jack never wanted to be put in that precarious position of leadership.

"I'm not going back," Jack announced, and whatever anger Sawyer had felt with Kate evaporated. What the hell did Jack mean he wasn't going back? Where was he going to go? Back to those people?

"You can't just say something like that," Sawyer started arguing, trying not to sound desperate. "Those people need you." I need you.

"I'm sorry," Jack replied lamely, not sounding sincere to Sawyer. He lashed out at Jack, enraged at the sudden selfishness of a usually selfless man. It was Sawyer's duty to be the selfish one, not Jack. Sawyer's fist connected solidly with Jack's face, and he just fell to the sand, not trying to fight back or even seeming to acknowledge that Sawyer had just hit him.

"It ain't your damn choice if you go back or not!" Sawyer yelled, hitting Jack again, but it just made him feel worse instead of better. "It ain't your damn choice!" Sawyer felt the wind knocked out of him when Jack tackled him to the ground, holding him down as Sawyer tried connecting his knees with Jack's back, relieved that Jack wasn't just sitting in the sand and taking it, but getting pissed off about how nonchalant he seemed. Jack couldn't leave - he was the only one that treated Sawyer like he was a human being. Kate wasn't surprised when Sawyer did something spiteful, but Jack only saw the part of Sawyer that he wanted no one to see.

Jack was straddling Sawyer's thighs, hands pressing on his shoulders to try and keep him down and still. Sawyer was a little stronger, but he had been using more energy by fighting, so Jack was gaining an edge over Sawyer has he held him on the sand. Sawyer did the only thing left he could think to do - twisting his arms up to frame Jack's face in his hands, covering one of the forming bruises with his palm as he pulled Jack toward him, capturing his mouth roughly, reveling in the feeling of stubble-on-stubble as well as Jack's mouth yielding to his. Sawyer wiped Kate's taste from Jack's lips, demanding with his body that Jack paid him attention, didn't snub him the way he had Kate.

Watching Sawyer kiss Jack, things began to make more sense to Kate. Sawyer hadn't kept her around because he wanted her - he kept her around because he wanted her away from Jack. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Kate thought dryly. Jack didn't want her anymore, and Sawyer never had. Sawyer wanted Jack, and from the way Jack was responding, he wanted Sawyer. She had never fit into the equation.

Kate watched Jack put his hand against the center of Sawyer's chest, pushing himself away as he stood, turning away from the both of them as he ran his hand across his hair. "I can't go back," Jack said, but it wasn't as strong as the first time. Before it had sounded like his decision where now it was like someone was forcing him to not go back with Sawyer and Kate. "Not when I know these people are out here and have means of getting off this damned island."

"I don't understand, Jack," Kate felt tears come to her eyes as she tried pleading with him. "Why can't we all just go back together? I'm sure people are worried. You can't just want to stay because you think they'll help you get out of here."

Sawyer laughed sardonically from where he was now sitting in the sand, face hidden in his hands. "'Course you understand, Freckles. You've done selfish things before - hell, we both have. Be unfair to think Jack was a saint." Sawyer lowered his hands, and his eyes reminded her of when he'd woken up and she was holding the letter - angry and yet so sad.

Kate was crying now, watching Jack walk away as if he were leaving in slow motion, never expecting that he could so callous. "Jack, please, they aren't going to help you. They played mind games with all of us - you can't be fooled." She couldn't think of anything to say to convince him to stay, and Sawyer was beyond the point of trying.

"Jack, please!" she cried out before collapsing to the sand, mesmerized by the way her tears moistened spots of sand instead of watching Jack disappear into the jungle, feeling Sawyer's arms awkwardly wrap around her as she turned into his shoulder.


End file.
